Machines and machine components have routinely been the target of thieves, especially when there is a need for equipment, such as after a natural disaster. Stolen machines may be stripped and sold for parts, and therefore, create difficulties for authorities and machine owners to identify missing parts. To assist with identifying machines and machine components, markings are used, such as labels, etchings, etc., that uniquely identify a given component or machine. However, these markings may be removed or altered to change the identification information.
Furthermore, law enforcement officials may not be trained to identify machines properly. For example, transported machines that are subject to inspection may have identification information printed on a component or sticker attached to the machine. However, alterations to the identification information frustrate the machine identification process. That is, law enforcement attempts to accurately identify machines with altered markings and identifications hinder the ability to locate missing machines and components.
One method of locating a missing vehicle is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,418,537 (the '537 patent) to Bird. In the system disclosed by the '537 patent, a vehicle owner notifies a vehicle location service center that a vehicle is missing. In response, the vehicle location service center broadcasts a paging request. The paging request is received by the vehicle, which sends its present location to the vehicle location service center so that the vehicle can be recovered.
Although the system of the '537 patent provides a method for recovering missing vehicles by broadcasting a paging request to the missing vehicle, the method has some drawbacks. For example, once the missing vehicle is located electronically, there is a time delay until the actual retrieval of the vehicle because the person retrieving the missing vehicle must travel to the location of the vehicle. Thus, the missing vehicle may be moved while the person sent to retrieve the missing vehicle is en route to the vehicle's detected location. Furthermore, if the paging responder or a similar device is removed from the vehicle, the vehicle is unable to respond to the paging request and thus unable to be located.
The disclosed system is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems set forth above.